Latin name of the genus and species: The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new and distinct Chrysanthemum plant is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylpapxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a naturally occurring mutation on a single branch of the variety xe2x80x98Papiroxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,998). The new cultivar was discovered in cultivation and selected by the inventor in October 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylpapxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylpapxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylpapxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. Daisy-type inflorescence,
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 46 days of short day length,
3. Free branching habit,
4. Yellow ray florets,
5. Very uniform round growth habit, and
6. Large quantity of blooms per flowering branch.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the parent cultivar, xe2x80x98Papiroxe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Papiroxe2x80x99 primarily in ray floret color.
In comparison to the commercially available variety xe2x80x98Gedi YT8xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,725), xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylpapxe2x80x99 has longer lateral branches, a lighter yellow ray floret color, and more blooms per flowering branch. In addition, no pollen has been detected in observations of the new cultivar.